Infected Koshiro
| species = Infected Human | gender = Male | age = 19 | height = 5'11" (181.2 cm) | weight = 148 lbs (67.1 kg) | hair = Brown | eyes = Green }}Infected Koshiro (インフェクテッド・コーシロー Infekuteddo Kōshirō) is the final antagonist in Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus. Like Kai, Koshiro willingly infected his own self with the Doki Doki Virus. Appearance Infected Koshiro is quite tall for a Japanese human male with short brown hair, green eyes, and he wears glasses. He usually has a serious look on his face. He's almost no different than his normal form. Personality Infected Koshiro is very impatient and prideful. As much as he despised Kai's recklessness, Koshiro was in a desperate situation where Koshiro refused to lose and he was willingly giving up his sanity in order to win. Infected Koshiro is no different. History When (Infected) Kai went far too insane that Koshiro had enough of him, Koshiro used a program he created with codings from other programs Kai made to revoke and steal Kai's full administrative rights to the Belief Club. Not only that but Koshiro refused to be below Kai, knowing that Kai would one day toss Koshiro aside so Koshiro betrays Kai first. Koshiro ordered Kai's TeraKaimera (now under Koshiro's control) to devour Infected Kai. Despite disliking Kai's desperation in the late game, Koshiro had no choice but to go all out too. He infected himself with a Doki Doki Virus Ball and immediately enters Virus Fever mode, becoming Infected Koshiro (Virus Fever Mode). Infected Koshiro (Virus Fever Mode) overpowered the Literature Club and Drama Club members until multiple club administrators aided them in battle against Infected Koshiro (Virus Fever Mode), which appeared as a giant black lion-like creature. Halfway through the battle, Kosei successfully used a Revoke program to disable Infected Koshiro's Club Administrative Privilege to the Debate Club but Infected Koshiro still has administrative rights to the Belief Club. However, his powers were still getting weaker as S-Squad Cyber Security Rangers nearly defeated the TeraKaimera and Infected Koshiro (Virus Fever Mode) had no choice but to retreat and stop S-Squad. Just when the Literature Club and Drama Club members teleported to aid S-Squad, Infected Koshiro merged with the Doki Doki Virus Core with himself to keep it protected. However, it is the end for Infected Koshiro as his Debate Club Vice Presidents set up a debate poll game to revoke Infected Koshiro's Administrative Privilege to the Belief Club and to delete him off sight. Infected Koshiro was ultimately defeated. Powers & Abilities * Club Administrative Privilege (expert-level user) to both and * Doki Doki Virus (ddvirus.app) ** Doki Doki Virus Fever - Turning himself into Infected Koshiro (Virus Fever Mode) ** Controlling Infected characters Trivia * Koshiro's design is based on Seto Kaiba from Yu-Gi-Oh! but with glasses. Their personality is also somewhat similar, being prideful characters. See also * Koshiro * Infected Koshiro (Virus Fever Mode) Category:Belief Club members Category:Club Presidents Category:Debate Club members Category:Infected characters